The 50:5th Hunger Games
by superedfan
Summary: We all know about Haymitch Abbernathy. We all know about how disappointed the Capital was and how they were displeased. Well, how about if they wanted a do over. Welcome back. Taken from a 1's perspective. Written shortly after viewing the movie months ago.
1. Welcome back

"Ladies and gentlemen," the broadcast started, "last year was a special year. Last year was the 50th Hunger Games, and the second Quarter Quell!"

Raucous applause sounded from the audience as a few video clips were shown in rapid succession. With various killings highlighted at the very moment. The audience's applause rose further and further, until the only thing separating them from animals was the clothes on their backs.

"During this Quarter Quell, there was a special rule, which in addition to the norm of twenty four people from each district, and additional boy and girl was chosen alongside them. Therefore raising the candidates to 48."

"However, the winner of the Games, Haymitch Abernathy, won using… unconventional means which was…outrageous in the eyes of the Capitol."

The screen shifted the view to a scene of a teen, who managed to dodge an axe to the body. The axe had bounced off the force field and slammed right into the girl. Killing her in the process.

"He was, dealt with severely." The crowd responded with a plethora of boos and hisses. The spokesperson gulped in fear before starting back up again. "Therefore, since we have not received a 'proper kill', as the Capitol says, we will reenact the Quell."

The crowd started to cheer delightfully with the news. "That's right. This year's Hunger Games will copy the actual Quarter Quell. That means that there will be 48 candidates this year."

The audience applauded and stomped their feet in pleasure. They howled and roared like savages, waiting for bloodshed to occur.

"The Capitol has agreed to this, an action which will be a first in Hunger Games' history. For now,

**Welcome to the 50.5th Hunger Games**


	2. May the odds be ever in your favour

**Hello all. Welcome to the 50.5****th**** Hunger Games. In case you haven't noticed, this is basically the Capitol's trying to remake what the Quarter Quell should have been. I wrote this shortly after viewing the movie around my birthday(best birthday present ever), so any errors in lore and mythos in the movie(if any) may translate into here. So, without further or do. May the odds be ever in your favour.**

* * *

My tea cup shook and swiveled as Juno poured the tea in. He started to dig out lumps of sugar as I looked at him. His wrinkles contorted as he smiled back at me. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. I honestly didn't care, as I looked out to the luxurious streets of District 1.

Obliviously, if these people wore anymore jewelry, they would be a walking chandelier. I callously reached for my tea cup and took one sip. The hot liquid rushing down my throat and nearly scalded my lips. I quickly jerked, the liquid in the cup spilling onto the floor and nearly spoiled my fancy dress.

"Juno!" I shouted with a giant cry. "How dare you try burn my lips you musty 12!"

He dodged my tea cup as I had thrown it at him. "Sorry Milady, I just…"

"No! I will hear no more of it."

Juno, I wonder what punishment I could give him, the stupid rat. He is a 12, like crossing me is not enough, the equivalent to a mere peasant in my presence trying to scald me! This will not go un-punished without injury. Fatal injury.

"Juno! I hereby decree…"

I paused. Something crossed my peripheral vision and I quickly turned my head as I stared out the window. I looked around for what had caught my attention.

There was a lovely female. Her skin was as fair as air, and her hair was brown that went to her heels. She wore a completely white dress, which was adorned with jewels of the rarest was better looking than me by far, and to make matters worse, her breast sized was gigantic, which somehow stayed within her dress.

Soon I saw various people dress to the same grade as her, all formal and completely embroidered with jewels. I turned my head to Juno.

"Juno, what exactly is happening today?" I inquired.

Juno rubbed in index finger on his chin and though for a few moments. Does it take that long to remember something of so much simplicity? That's a 12 for you.

"It the Reaping today Madam."

"WHAT?!"

I jumped to my feet and raced up the stairs, not caring if my heels broke or not. I quickly stripped my clothing and bathed, muttering the words "Damn 12!" over and over again. After bathing, I quickly grabbed my towel and dried off.

I grabbed the nearest dress that wasn't wrinkled and was pretty enough. I quickly dove my body into it and managed to squeeze myself in. I zipped my astonishing blue dress which glistened in the daylight. I managed to squeeze into my Corset and slip into my beautiful heels. I glanced at my hair. I needed more time. I need to comb my hair, oh crap, I forgot to wash my hair!

I quickly managed to run to the bathe and back, quickly washing my hair. I brushed and brushed my long blonde hair until I've lost nearly twelve strands of it. I quickly sprayed a patch of perfume and walked downstairs like a lady. Enough of this running foolishness.

"JUNO! Please escort me to the Reaping, NOW! If I am late, I'll have your head!"

"Right away Ms. Ranunculaceae!" He shouted back.

"Mother! Father! I am going to the Reaping."

No response. Oh well, I was going to sign up eventually. I walked out the front door and met with Juno at the turn. We walked to the Reaping as fabulously as possible.

* * *

When we have finally arrived, I was separated from Juno. I walked with the other non-important boys and girls and I was 'forced' to get in a line. I walked to the Peacekeepers that sat at the stall near the gates to enter.

"NO! I will not allow my daughter to be entered in the drawing!" A voice shouted.

"Sir, it is in your best interest to allow your daughter's name to be entered in the games. The Capitol will not take this lightly."

Father. He was at the stall, arguing with the Peacekeeper there about my name being entered. He had a distraught look on his face, and he looked absolutely terrible. Maybe a cup of tea would help him to freshen up. He just needs to let me have a chance.

You see, ever since I was four, my parents never wanted me to participate in the Hunger Games, despite growing up in District 1, where the Games are glamorized as a gigantic honor.

I knew they knew how horrible they were, as they won the 34th and 35th Games themselves. So they, through family and other connections, managed to hold off my name from being entered for two years. This meant that I was the only child of age in District 1 whose name wasn't entered in the Reaping Ball. But I am fourteen and this love is going far enough.

"Father!" I shouted.

"Clematis!" He shouted back. "Don't worry sweetie, daddy's going to make sure you're not entered for the Games."

"That's the problem daddy. I want to be entered in the Games."

His face was drained of all color as he wore a shocked expression on his face.

"But sweetie, the Games…"

"I don't care. I'm not going to be your little daughter anymore! I'm fourteen, I can fend for myself."

The Peacekeeper walked next to my father and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"See, even your daughter wants to participates for the Hunger Games. I don't care if you care, Mr. Ranunculaceae, but your daughter is being entered into the reaping."

When I had finally managed to make it to the Peacekeeper, I looked at my father, who seemed ready to cry at a moment's notice. I looked back at the Peacekeeper, who was a woman.

"Now sweetie, since you have been held off for two years, you're going to be entered three times to compensate."

Father jumped into action as he slammed his hand down at the desk.

"No daughter of mine shall be entered in the Games!"

"FINE!" I shouted back. "Then I won't be 'your daughter' anymore. I'll change my name."

I was pissed off with my father. I couldn't believe that he didn't allow me to enter any pre-Hunger Games training when I requested. Even when the other girls where doing it. I was alone for most of my childhood.

"Now sweetie. I'm going to take this needle and poke you with it. You will bleed and I will place your finger on the paper. It's relatively painless, at least for me it was." She assured me.

I outstretched my hand; she took it and stabbed my index finger with a needle. She then proceeded to place my hand on the piece of paper, leaving a blood print. She repeated the process two more times. When she was going to write the name, I interrupted her.

"By the way, my new name is Clematis Virginiana, I know it's an honor to meet me."

* * *

"Hello Boys and Girls! Welcome to the Hunger Games."

I watched the spokesperson for the Capitol as she appeared on the stage. She had a face that made ghost envy her. Her wig was a big as a tree and she wore this beautiful Forest Jade dress that showed her beauty, despite her flaws. I envied her and the fact that her dress was better than mine.

"Now, as you may have known. We will be picking two representatives from District 1, one male and one female. But first, let's watch this movie clip."

As the movie played, I looked around, anxious to be here. This was my first Reaping, well in person. I was told to stay in the house at all times, and when the Peacekeepers came to my house, Juno managed to shake them off.

I watched the video attentively and never moved my eyes for a second after I was finished looking around. But one thing caught my eye, and that was a female who was standing near the east side of the girls section. She had looked familiar in her white dress.

When the movie had finished, the spokesperson encouraged us to applaud, which we did without any prompting. When we had died down, she walked over to what she called the Reaping Bowl. She then wished us good fortune.

Tensions rose as she entered the bowl with her long bone like fingers. She surfed the Male's bowl first before finally taking out the card. She ripped the black tape on the small card and opened it. She paused for dramatic effect, and then read the name in a callous manner.

**District 1 Male Tribute: Maikoa Frangipani **

Raucous laughing and cheering erupted from the stands and the teenagers, as the male tribute walked up to the stage. Many of the boys tried to volunteer as Tribute, but Maikoa denied every one. He walked to the stage in his fancy black suit, which went hand in hand with his black hair. I had to admit, he did look handsome…

"Congratulations to Maikoa, and now, your female Tribute."

I looked attentively as she dug her hands into the bowl. I silently wished for her to draw my name. I watched with bated breath as she pulled out a card after millennia of waiting. I could almost hear her say my name, Clematis Virginiana, Clematis Virginiana, Clematis…

**District 1 Female Tribute: Oleander Bellamy**

My heart sank as she read those words. I watched as the Peacekeepers walked to the person who had won, who I wished to be in her place. I nearly threw myself back as I saw who it was. The white dress, her brown hair, her fair skin. This was the same girl who I saw near the east of the girls, the same one I spied out my window. I released a tear as she walked upstage, with her bigger breast jiggling. I looked down and sighed at my flat chest.

She stood next to Maikoa, who greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. My face seemed to have turned bright red, as people started to move away from me feeling my temperature rising from my anger. How dare that wretched witch steal my spot from the Hunger Games, and steal a kiss from, from…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, these are your Tributes."

I cried as I saw them head towards the door that lead backstage. I was going to curse, but my Lady nature couldn't allow it in public.

"However,"

The spokesperson said as she reached for the Tributes and moved them back to the stage.

"We have a special rule that is in place this year. Last year, we have had the 50th Hunger Games and have a special Game, known as a Quarter Quell."

"But the Capitol felt cheated with the winner's victory. So, we have agreed to redo the Quarter Quell, as the 50.5th Hunger Games."

I looked at her in confusion as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"This year's Games will retain the same special rule that last year's had. Which was, 'In addition to one Male and Female Tribute, and Additional Male and Female shall be chosen as well.' Meaning that there will be 48 Tributes in this year's Hunger Games."

My heart was elated as I heard the news. I prayed that my name was called, it wasn't too late. I could still make it into the Games.

"And now, I will re-choose the Tributes."

She again dug her hand in the Male's bowl.

**District 1 Secondary Male Tribute: Henbane Hemlock**

Another flurry of offers for Tribute we heard as the Peacekeepers went for yet another male. He wasn't handsome, in my opinion, but he wasn't that bad looking, like a medium. His blonde hair was a good quality, yet I'll just have to grow on his looks.

"And the Secondary Female Tribute is…"

She again dug her hand into the bowl, and my expectations flew sky high. I looked with pleading eyes, which I hope she saw. Finally, she said a name.

**District 1 Secondary Female Tribute: Clematis Virginiana**

I gulped as that name was said. Was it true? Did she really just said my name? I looked around at all the other females, all were looking at me.

I walked out to the stage and was escorted by a few Peacekeepers, putting on my best proud stride I could in my heels. I looked back as I saw no one cheering. No one was clapping or laughing, in fact some looked shocked and angered. When I have reached the stage, I stood next to Oleander.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, these are your District 1 Tributes for the 50.5th Hunger Games!"

A girl around my age jumped up and shouted

"What?! How can you pick that girl! That prissy little bitch shouldn't deserve to be in the Hunger Games. I volunteer as Tribute!"

Another started up.

"No! I volunteer as Tribute!"

"No! I do!"

This process repeated for the next few minutes. The spokesperson was stunned and the Peacekeepers were trying to get the crowd in shape. I could spot my mother crying in the back with the other adults, resting her head onto my father for support. I felt at least a bit sad as I looked at them.

But all sadness dissipated as a girl managed to throw mud- or a muddy rock- at me, which managed to stain my beautiful dress with disgusting brown liquid. I have had enough. I wrenched the microphone out of the spokesperson's hand and I spoke.

"Silence you insignificant little curs!"

When everyone stopped shouting, I continued.

"Now, which one of you little worthless bitches threw that juice box at me?! Do you know much effort it'll take before this stain washes out! If any of you even meant something to me, I would be sorry for you for being too insignificantly worthless in life, but I won't! I honestly do not give a shit about any of you, and I hope you die when you get picked for the Hunger Games, FIRST!"

Everyone was silent as I released my anger. I walked back to the spokesperson and returned the microphone to her; said person was speechless and looked at me like if she couldn't believe what was happening.

I looked at the person who threw that rock, who was crying hysterically and needed to be excused. I smiled. In any other District, that last insult wouldn't have hurt anybody. But in the Hunger Games worshipping District 1, that was the worst insult anybody could have given. Especially if it was from a Tribute.

I then looked at the other Tributes, and even they were starting to back away from me. Great, even amongst the Games fanatic Tributes, I was scaring them. People who were trained to kill people just as easily as slicing toast. Fan-flipping-tastic.

"Well that was, something." The spokesperson started as she motioned for the Peacekeepers to move us. "But now that that, episode, is over. We will depart. So, happy Hunger Games!"

I looked at my family, who was shocked at that little revelation. I was soon ushered into the backstage with the other Tributes as I was going to shout out their names.

I sat in the luxurious lobby, which contained an elegant chandelier made of pure Diamonite. The stuff was a made only a few years ago, by fusing Diamond and Alexandrite. It's more expensive that anything currently on earth. I looked around and shifted my position anxiously on the luxurious sofa.

I heard footsteps outside the door, as I stared anxiously at who it may be. The door started to part sideways as I felt I was going to catch an anxiety attack.

"You've got one minute."

When I saw who came through the door, I frowned and pouted and shifted angrily on the sofa. I could have ripped a hole in it but I don't care.

"Hello Milady."

"What do you want Juno?"

He entered and sat down next to me. I inched away from him further.

"I just came to say some words of encouragement."

I seemed to detect a little, sadness in his voice as he said those words. I shifted my body to him, but still managed to face towards the window.

"I won't say good luck. I'll just say, don't die first."

I looked at him in amazement. I knew what he meant. He thought I wouldn't make it in the Hunger Games. Just because I never had any survival experience or any experience in fighting.

"I can show you and all of the people in District 1 that prissy princess Clematis Virginiana/ Ranunculaceae can at least make it past the halfway point of the Hunger Games. Especially my parents!"

Juno looked down and sniveled. I watched as he managed to regain his composure in a snap.

"Your parents have decided to not to visit, for they are too choked to even speak. Therefore, I am a convoy for them and will give you a message they have entrusted me with. Do not move off the pedestal before sixty seconds."

I could not make out the true meaning of that message. I haven't even watched the Games on television. It was banned in our house and I don't even know where we are going. But I do know a few facts, anything dealing with pedestals none of them.

"Thank you. For a 12, you are alright."

"You're welcome, Ms. Ranuncu- I mean, Ms. Virginiana."

I then hugged him. He may be a peasant, but he was my peasant. Remind me to burn my clothes after I get to the Capital.

"Times up." The peacekeeper shouted from the outside, as he marched inside and grabbed Juno. He got up and walked out. I sat properly and leaned back my head, the euphoria and excitement rush left me drained. I stayed there until I was called to leave. I was happy; it was the time I stepped out of my shell and into the light of the world. I was going to the Hunger Games.

* * *

**I hope you like the official first chapter of the 50.5****th**** Hunger Games. Oh, and one serious question. Do you hate or love Clematis? Just review in the comments. If they are some bad points, please point them out. Enjoy. **

**Random Riddle: What does all of the names of the District 1 have all in common?**


End file.
